<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>you had all of me by BonesAndScales</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26560621">you had all of me</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/BonesAndScales/pseuds/BonesAndScales'>BonesAndScales</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Lay my heart down [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hannibal (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alpha Will Graham, Baby Fic, Breastfeeding, Collars, Episode: s03e06 Dolce, Fluff, M/M, Omega Hannibal Lecter, Reunions, Sub Hannibal Lecter, mention of MPREG</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 09:33:31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,893</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26560621</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/BonesAndScales/pseuds/BonesAndScales</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>Amid the fragrance of Italy, there was also… something sweet, like milk and peaches, permeating the whole room. Will knew that smell, had yearned for it dearly in the last two years, but never had he dared to associate it with Hannibal.</em>
</p><hr/><p>Unbeknownst to Will, Hannibal was pregnant during the red dinner. When they meet again in the Uffizi, he finds Hannibal with a little pup in his arms.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Lay my heart down [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1930498</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>303</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Sub Hannibal Week 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>you had all of me</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I know nothing about Lithuanian. I tried to find a relatively popular name for the lil potato, I hope it’s not actually a bad name owo.<br/>Many thanks to my darling spouse for the beta &lt;3</p><p>Enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>Something had changed in Hannibal’s scent.</p><p>Will paused at the threshold, scenting the air of the gallery. It had been nearly a year since the last time they saw each other, and his scent had certainly adjusted to his new environment. Away from the biting edge of winter, it now wore notes of roasted coffee and crushed olives and summer dust. Hannibal may have been born in the cold, he may have grown strong and bitter in its claws, but it was pleasant, warm smells that undeniably suited him far better than winter ever could.</p><p>Amid the fragrance of Italy, there was also… something sweet, like milk and peaches, permeating the whole room. Will knew that smell, had yearned for it dearly in the last two years, but never had he dared to associate it with Hannibal. This felt almost surreal.</p><p>Hannibal was sitting on the bench in the middle of the room, his back facing the entrance, but Will already knew what he held in his arms. He could see him rocking his pup softly, hear the quiet coos under the jingle of a toy. When Hannibal looked down from the painting to his charge, Will could see the fading scar of the mating bite he had laid on the back of his neck almost a year ago now, displayed for everyone to see.</p><p>An omega with child and without a collar was assumed to have been widowed or abandoned by their mate. Or perhaps impregnated out of wedlock and discarded. Or disowned by their family. A pitiful being in any case.</p><p>Hannibal wore his scar with pride.</p><p>Will strode across the room, his footsteps too loud in the deserted gallery. He placed a gentle hand on the back of Hannibal’s neck, covering the bite in a protective as much as possessive gesture. Hannibal looked up at him and smiled one of those soft, genuine smiles that had grown so precious to Will. He sat beside him on the bench, eyes straying to the little pup in his arms suckling on a pacifier and holding a set of colourful toy keys.</p><p>“Her name is Audra. We’ll celebrate her second month in a week.”</p><p>“She’s lovely.”</p><p>“She’s yours.”</p><p>“I know.”</p><p>They had slept together exactly once, as Will had showed up at Hannibal’s house as he was working through the last leg of his heat. The rest of the day was a blur in Will’s memory. All he remembered was the soft nest of the bed, Hannibal’s writhing form under him and his tight heat enveloping him. Hours later they had sobered up, cleaned up, and had put together a quick dinner of reheated leftovers at the kitchen counter. They agreed to secrecy, and never mentioned it to Alana or Jack, or between each other again.</p><p>The chances of pregnancy were practically null, but when have statistics ever prevented anything between them?</p><p>Even then, Will had bought a collar, on impulse as he often does when upset. It was a simple, protective strip of leather, large enough to cover the mating bite on an omega. He had not thought as far as having a pup with Hannibal but he had thought… foolishly he had thought that he would have chosen Hannibal that very night. He had kept the collar afterwards, a reminder of lost love and of his own cowardice. The leather had grown supple in his hands during the past year and as he had kept it in the inner pocket of his jacket, close to his heart.</p><p>He could feel it now, against his chest. He yearned to put it around Hannibal’s throat, claiming him as he should have that fateful night.</p><p>Unaware of his inner turmoil, Audra’s eyes locked on him, toy forgotten in favour of examining him as he did her. She had plump rosy cheeks, a small tuft of blonde hair at the top of her head, long black curved eyelashes like his, and wide clear blue eyes that would darken as she grew—perhaps they will turn sea blue like his, or take on Hannibal’s warm honey colour; either way he knows they will have both their sharpness. Those eyes widened even more with excitement. She giggled, her toothless smile visible behind her pacifier, her tiny limbs flailing. Hannibal caught her toy before she could drop it.</p><p>“She likes you.”</p><p>Will reached out and she immediately latched onto his fingers, eyes shining with wonder, flickering between his face and his hand. His shoulder touched Hannibal's as he leaned closer. Hannibal did not recoil.</p><p>“I’m glad I came all this way,” Will said.</p><p>“I suppose this isn’t a courtesy visit.”</p><p>“I came to forgive you.” He ran his thumb over Audra’s small stubby fingers, watching her dissolve in giggles again, kicking her feet wildly. “But I feel I should be asking for forgiveness instead.”</p><p>“I’ve given you my forgiveness already.”</p><p>“I left you alone.”</p><p>“I wasn’t alone.”</p><p>“Not in the physical sense. You're alone most of the time, however many people you surround yourself with.”</p><p>Hannibal brought her up to his face, so he could nuzzle her cheek. He kissed her small upturned nose and she cooed, flailing her arms. “She’s filled the world since the day I first held her in my arms. I wasn’t alone.”</p><p>He smelt and looked like an omega for the first time since their acquaintance. In the past he had always thrived so hard to be seen as an alpha, all dark colours and hard lines. Now he embraced his instinct. He still looked imposing but… somehow smaller, softer around the edges, with cheeks dusted a light rose colour and hair lush and fluffed up.</p><p>He looked content, no longer urged to hide behind bulky suits and aggressive cologne.</p><p>“Was she the rare gift you were talking about?” Will asked.</p><p>“At the time I didn’t know I had her, it was still too early.” Hannibal looked up at Will, something deep and indescribable in his eyes. “But if you’re willing to accept, she can be our gift.”</p><p>The weight of the knife in Will’s pocket was unbearable.</p><p>The moment broke when Audra started to squirm in Hannibal’s arms, her pacifier falling out of her mouth as she made small, high pitched angry noises.</p><p>“It’ll be time for her to eat soon,” Hannibal explained, lifting her up to kiss her forehead. She made more little noises, patting his chin. “Yes, yes, bella, I know you’re hungry, we’re going home now.”</p><p>He put the pacifier back in her mouth and shook her toy keys in front of her. Her attention latched onto it at once, all traces of outrage gone from her face as she grabbed the toy. Hannibal slipped his bag of supplies on his shoulder and stood up.</p><p>“Shall we?”</p><p>“After you.”</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>Hannibal’s new apartment was on the other side of the city, smaller but no less grandiose than the one he had shared with Bedelia. The high windows were oriented to the South, bathing the entire place in golden light.</p><p>He took Audra to the master bedroom, to freshen up the two of them after a day spent under Italian heat, and left Will to his own devices. There was not much to explore, though the place decidedly felt like it came out from another century, as all of Hannibal’s properties did. The kitchen was the most furnished and modern part of the place; spacious and ergonomic, an elegant mix of marble and stainless steel, rows upon rows of knives and other kitchenware. And of course, a fridge and pantry full to the brim.</p><p>Will did not think too hard about the provenance of the meat and some other unlabeled jars, as he improvised a pot of red beans and rice with whatever he found—although he was surprised to fish out a jar of cajun seasoning from the rack. He realised he had never before cooked for Hannibal, his...his <em>mate</em> preferring to take on the role of provider and serving Will. He would have to concede some tasks to Will now, if they were to become a mated pair on the run, with a newborn pup, no less.</p><p>He let the pot simmer and went to join Hannibal in the bedroom.</p><p>There were two rooms in the apartment, but Hannibal had arranged his own to serve as a nursery instead of using the other. He had left his shoes at the door, and so Will did too. The soft rugs were strewn with toys and plushies, a rocking chair and changing table stood in a corner, Audra’s crib was a cosleeper attached to the bed.</p><p>Will inhaled deeply. The scent was stronger here than at the gallery, soothing and almost dizzying in its sweetness. Hannibal freshly out of a bath smelt warm and soft, his presence like a cocoon in the bedroom awash in dying sunlight.</p><p>He was naked, sitting on the edge of the bed, his back facing the door. Will dared not cross the threshold. He studied instead the lines of his back, of his shoulders, of his neck, still displaying the proofs of a life hard lived in a severe contrast with the soothing aura emanating from him.</p><p>The soft suckling of their daughter—<em>their daughter</em>—filled the room like starlight, quiet and scarce. On one side of Hannibal's body, resting over the crook of his elbow Will could glimpse the top of her head, and on the other, her small kicking feet caught in Hannibal's hand, twitching as he stroked her tiny soles with his thumb.</p><p>“Years ago,” Hannibal said softly, so as not to disturb the quiet of the room, “when I asked you what kind of father you'd be, you told me...”</p><p>“I told you I'd be a good father,” Will said, matching his tone. He remembered, harder times but no less intimate. “You must think me a fool, now more than ever.”</p><p>“No.” Hannibal looked over his shoulder. “I think you'd be a good father, if you gave yourself the opportunity to be.”</p><p>“The first opportunity I had turned into a tragedy.”</p><p>Hannibal looked away. For a long, tense moment, the only sound remained Audra’s soft gurgling. Will waited for Hannibal to tell him to leave, or maybe come up with a scathing reply, blaming Will for what happened. Will was prepared for it, he knew himself as guilty for Abigail’s loss as Hannibal. None of it happened.</p><p>“Life has granted us a second chance, we ought to cherish it,” Hannibal said eventually, so low it might have been for himself only. “Please come in. As my mate this is your home as much as it is mine.”</p><p>“This isn't home.” This was a temporary hideout. They would have to leave soon. Although he was sure Hannibal had been more careful about concealing this place for the sake of their daughter, Jack and Mason’s men would find it eventually.</p><p>“Either way you're free to roam it as you please for the time that remains.”</p><p>Will came to sit on the bed beside Hannibal. Audra was sleepily suckling on his tit, eyes dreamy and locked on Hannibal's, tiny hands grasping at his chest hair. As Will settled down, Hannibal never looked away from her, utter adoration shining in his eyes as warm as the afternoon glow. The dip in the mattress jostled her lightly and her eyes widened for a moment, looking at Will, before settling back on Hannibal, half mast. Will was so close their shoulders and thighs touched. Hannibal’s skin was so warm he could feel his heat through his clothes.</p><p>They remained this way, looking at Audra feed in blissful ignorance.</p><p>Once sated, she mewled and wriggled in Hannibal's arms, turning her head away from his tit. Hannibal grabbed the towel he left on the side of the bed and threw it over his shoulder before bringing her close to his chest, tapping her back until she burped.</p><p>“Did you eat well, bella? Would you like a nap now?”</p><p>He held her in front of him by the armpits so she stood on his lap. Her only answer was a yawn, to which Hannibal smiled. He kissed her cheek and stood to lay her in her crib.</p><p>“Off to sleep then, tesoro, I’ll see you in your dreams.”</p><p>He kissed her forehead one last time. When her soft moans quieted into snores, Hannibal wiped his chest with the towel then grabbed a fluffy bathrobe to cover himself with and they left the room, leaving the door ajar on their way out. Will slipped back into his shoes while Hannibal remained barefoot.</p><p>“You should eat too,” Will said. “I made us some food.” They were both exhausted by the day, by the week even. They would eat, they would sleep, and then they would start thinking about their next move.</p><p>“Yes, I noticed. It smells wonderful.”</p><p>“Not your three-michelin-star standard, but it should be filling.”</p><p>“Contrary to what you may think, I’m not a picky eater. When given the option I will choose the finest offer, but I’m not averse to more modest meals.”</p><p>“What about fast food?”</p><p>“In a pinch, I can make concessions.”</p><p>“Well, enjoy the finest food you have now, I feel we’ll rely a lot on cans and greasy burgers while we’re on the run.”</p><p>Hannibal winced. “Audra’s milk will be quite unsavory.”</p><p>“She'll get a taste for greasy burgers.”</p><p>Hannibal winced again. “My precious baby.”</p><p>“She'll have to go through it at some point, as a teenager.” Thinking about them so far into the future came so easily, Will almost reeled from it. He cleared his throat but Hannibal's gaze was shining with excitement.</p><p>In the kitchen, the stew had finished cooking.</p><p>“May I help you?”</p><p>“No, you go sit down. I just need to plate it.”</p><p>Hannibal did not protest, settling gracefully at the table. After tasting the stew, Will laid two plates, placing a generous scoop in each over rice, and brought it to the table with cutlery. Hannibal’s eyes slid closed as he took in the smell coming from their plates.</p><p>“This is wonderful, thank you, Will.”</p><p>Dinner was a quiet affair, the silence of the room only interrupted by the clinking of their cutlery on the plates. Hannibal asked for seconds, for the first time since their acquaintance. He had to eat for two, now. Will obliged, just as generous with the second serving as he was with the first. He realised how much Hannibal’s form had softened, along with his presence and his attitude. He looked well, he seemed happier. Will would like to see him soften even more, see his cheeks fill out, and his belly and thighs become rounder, plushier. Maybe he would, once they would have settled in their new life far from this one.</p><p>Once they were done, and Will had let their plates to soak in the sink, Hannibal stood and circled the table. He sat astride Will’s lap. This was the first time this happened, since, well... their first time in Baltimore an eternity ago, and yet it felt so natural. Will could not bother trying to pretend he was surprised. His arms closed around Hannibal’s waist, holding him tightly against his chest, tilting his head up to meet his mouth in a kiss.</p><p>This too, was overwhelmingly familiar. The softness of Hannibal’s lips against his own chapped ones, the wet heat of his tongue and mouth, the muffled moans rumbling from the back of his throat… it came at him so smoothly with a sort of dreamlike quality.</p><p>When they parted, Hannibal snuggled closer into the cradle of Will's arms, angling his head to mouth at his stubbled jaw, the tip of his tongue peaking out in a sign of submission. Will stroked his back and head in long, soothing motions, whispering praises in his ear, calling him his mate, his love, <em>his</em>. Hannibal preened under his attention. His hands caressed Will’s chest, and he stopped abruptly when they bumped against the collar.</p><p>He leaned back, eyes wide with wonder.</p><p>“Is this…?”</p><p>Will fished it out of his pocket, showing Hannibal the rich brown leather of the collar he had chosen for him, that he had held against his heart for a year now.</p><p>“I bought it back when I thought we could seal a life together.”</p><p>“We still can. We will.”</p><p>He knelt at Will’s feet, his countenance lighting up. The bathrobe slipped off his shoulders, pooling around his legs and leaving him bare to Will's gaze. He tilted his head forward for Will to put the collar around his neck, fastening it securely, two fingers to test the give. It sat heavy and comforting around his neck, the cold ring at the front resting snugly in the dip of his collarbones. Will stroked his hair, his hand sliding down the side of his face to his jaw, tilting his head up until their eyes met.</p><p>“Fits you perfectly. You were made to be mine, Hannibal.”</p><p>Hannibal shuddered at the words. “Yes,” he breathed out as it was all he trusted his voice with, in the moment.</p><p>He leaned forward to rest his head on Will’s lap, a content purr escaping him for the first time in a year as Will gently stroked his hair.</p><p>This was his place to be by right.</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you for reading! Comments make writers happy ^^</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>